1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to a configuration of an image display apparatus configured to irradiate phosphors with electrons emitted from electron emission devices thereby emitting light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image display apparatuses using electron emission devices, it is known to connect a resistor in series to each electron emission device to stabilize the emission current of the electron emission device (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-92131, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-282179). The resistor connected to the electron emission device may be formed of a material whose resistance exhibits negative temperature characteristics (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-282179).
In many image display apparatuses capable of displaying a color image, there is provided an array of pixels each of which includes a plurality of sub-pixels configured to emit light of different colors, i.e., typically red, green, and blue, and the luminescent brightness of each sub-pixel is controlled to display a full-color image.
For example, if sub-pixels having red, green, and blue luminescent colors are simultaneously driven such that red, green and blue light are emitted at a particular ratio of luminescent brightness, a pixel will emit white light as a whole. However, when white light is displayed, if the luminescent brightness of a sub-pixel emitting red light is higher than a proper value, the overall color of the pixel becomes reddish white, and thus a reduction occurs in color temperature. Similarly, if the luminescent brightness of a sub-pixel that emits blue light is higher than a proper value, the resulting overall color of the pixel becomes bluish white, and thus an increase occurs in color temperature.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-92131 discloses a field emission type display apparatus in which resistors are formed in a resistor layer between a cathode wiring and an electrode connected to one of elements of an field emission array corresponding to phosphors having luminescent colors of red, green, and blue, and the length of each resistor is determined such that predetermined white chromaticity is obtained when the respective all elements of the field emission array are driven by the same driving voltage.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-170996 discloses a fluorescent image display apparatus in which a chromaticity correction resistor is provided for each luminescent color, and the resistance of the resistor is determined such that chromaticity is equal for all pixels when white light is emitted by the pixels including phosphor layers for emitting red, green, and blue light.